A l'endroit ou l'enfer rend l'amour
by Jenna Roft
Summary: Dans l'enfer, 2 personnages qui n'aurait jamais du se rencontrer se rencontre. L'amour est plus fort que tout et ça et Harry va le comprendre en revoyant une personne morte. Slash HP/DM


_**A l'endroit ou l'enfer rend l'amour**_

Ploc... Ploc... Ploc... Ploc...

_Les gouttes touchent le sol. D'où viennent-elles ? Je ne vois pas ou il fait trop noir pour y voir. _

_A part ces gouttes, il n'y a aucun bruit. _

_Le silence._

_Brutal, comment peut-on parler dans cet endroit ?_

_Rien. Rien n'est visible, aucune odeur ose s'aventurer ici, aucun son n'est à découvert. _

_Y a t-il une sortie ? Et une entrée ? _

_Non._

_Ici il n'y a rien. Rien que du vide et du noir._

Pourtant, je peux voir, je vois un jeune homme. Il semble mort. Alors pourquoi ses yeux paraissent être vivants ? Ses yeux racontent son histoire, un passé douloureux, tellement douloureux, effrayant, destructeur à s'en suicider. Mais si sa vie est carnage, comment expliquer cette étincelle qui illumine son visage? Ce bonheur qui pourrait presque retirer tout cette tristesse, que cela peut-il être ?

Ce jeune homme a de belles lèvres, avec ce sourire tendre, que les amants s'adressent ou s'accordent. A qui peut-il bien pensé ?

Je continue de regarder ses yeux, ils m'attirent, me fascinent. Tellement attrayant pour moi, moi qui suit prisonnière de cet espace depuis... depuis... depuis très longtemps. En faite le temps le passe différemment dans ce lieu sur Terre quelques secondes peuvent passé alors qu'ici des années se seraient déjà écoulé ou l'inverse.

Je voudrais m'approcher de lui, mais plus j'essaye d'avancer, plus il recule ou quelque chose le fait se reculer. Alors je me met dans une position assise mais je n'en suis pas sur.

Ploc... Ploc... Ploc... Ploc...

Ce garçon a des habits en lambeaux, il semble avoir combattu, donc il doit être un soldat. Si jeune ! Sa famille, ses amis, ses proches doivent être si triste ! (s'il est la c'est qu'il est mort)

Ploc... Ploc... Ploc... Ploc...

Le silence qui est dans ce lieu est tueur implacable, celui qui lui désobéit devient fou et sombre dans la démence éternelle. Alors on se tait et on ne dit rien.

Si l'enfer existe et ressemble à quelque chose, je crois bien que ce lieu est pire encore.

Ploc... Ploc... Ploc... Ploc...

Tiens, tes yeux pleurent !

Ploc... Ploc... Ploc... Ploc...

Tes yeux pleurs et je ne peux rien faire. J'aimerais parler mais je ne peux pas. Pourtant je pleure moi aussi, mais je souris quand même. Je ne comprend pas. Alors je crie, je crie dans ma tête. J'ose demander si quelqu'un m'entend. Et pour la première fois depuis des milliers de gouttes d'eau qui tombe que je compte dans ma tête, j'entends un autre bruit. Quelqu'un qui me répond, qui me dit que je ne suis pas seule.

Alors j'ouvre mon cœur et il ouvre le sien, même si on se raconte pas qui on est vraiment, on se raconte chacun notre histoire. Il me parle de ses parents qui ont été assassinés, qu'il a du vivre un enfer avec le reste de sa famille. Il me dit aussi qu'il était un sorcier qui avait du sauver le monde d'un être qui voulait tuer des millions de gens et régner en maître. Il me décrit l'amour de sa vie, un magnifique jeune homme aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux argenté comme la lune.

Je lui conte moi aussi mon histoire. Que j'avais vécue comme une moldue puis était devenue une sorcière moi lui. Que j'avais trouvé l'amour auprès d'un homme courageux, aux cheveux mal coiffés et avec mon amour j'ai pu avoir un adorable bébé. Le jour de ses 1 an un être diabolique m'a tué, ainsi que mon mari, mais que comme j'avais passé un pacte avec un esprit pour sauver mon petit garçon. Que j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour le protéger et le sauver.

A la fin de mon récit, le jeune homme ne me regarde plus, je crois qu'il est vraiment mort. Pourtant il me demande de quel couleur était les yeux de mon bébé et sa date de naissance. Alors je lui répond que mon tout petit avait les même yeux verts que moi et qu'il était né le 31 juillet 19...

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il souhaite savoir cela. A mes mots, le silence qui était si lourd, si dur, si imposant s'en va comme une feuille au vent. Le jeune homme se met à rire comme Severus, d'un rire ironique, je me pris à sourir en pensant à ma comparaison. Il me regarde de nouveau et il me sourit comme un enfant devant un cadeau, même dans le noir je pouvais voir la joie que émanait son corps.

J m'appelle Harry Potter, Maman... Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je te retrouverais dans un endroit comme celui-là.

Ploc... Ploc... Ploc... Ploc...

Aucunes paroles ne sortent de ma bouche. J'était étonné, je n'arrivait pas à aligner 2 mots.

Je ne doute pas. C'est bien mon fils. Mais ce que je n'arrivais pas à comprencre c'est pourquoi, pourquoi est-il ici ?

-Mon tout petit, pourquoi, pourquoi es-tu là ?

Je pleure. Ce n'est pas juste ! Il ne devrait pas être ici, il devrait être heureux autre part, pas seul dans cet enfer.

-J'ai fait de la nécromancie pour ramener Sirius de derrière le voile.

-Oh, par Merlin ! Est-ce que tout les maraudeurs sont morts ?

-Non, mais Rémus et moi étions tellement triste que je l'est fait sans lui en parler. Sirius était vivant la dernière fois que je l'ai vu et la dernière image que j'ai eu c'est Rémus et Sirius s'embrassant, alors pour eux, je penses que sa va aller. Et quand je me suis senti parti mon amour me tenait dans ses bras. Mais mon amour, l'ai peur qu'il se suicide; J'aimerais lui dire que je l'aime et que je voudrais vivre avec lui. Mais je ne peux pas, je suis ici et lui il est là-bas. Je ne savais pas que pour le ramener il fallait que je parte. Ce n'était pas marqué !

A ces mots, mon Harry se remet à pleurer. Alors comme pour montrer quelque chose que je pouvais pas faire avant, je pus enfin m'approcher et le toucher et je le pris dans mes bras comme j'aurais du pouvoir le faire pendant 17 ans et que je n'ai pas pu.

Ploc... Ploc... Ploc... Ploc…

Une idée germa dans ma tête. Je souris au silence. Comme pour me répondre, il m'offrit de sa magie et pour la première fois j'étais reconnaissante au destin de m'avoir envoyé ici. Puis je fis ce qu'une mère fait naturellement pour son enfant : se sacrifier.

-Harry. Harry, écoutes moi! J'ai un peu de magie, alors je vais l'utiliser pour que tu puisses revivre et créer une brèche qui te fera remonter sur la terre. Je ne pourrais le faire que pour une personne. Non Harry ! Je sais ce que je fais et tu vas m'obéir. Tu vas retourner sur Terre, tu vas être heureux et tu vas me faire plein de petits et arrières petits enfants à n'en plus finir. Tu diras à Sirius et Rémus que je les aime et qu'ils prennent, chacun, bien soin d'eux même.

A ce moment, la magie de Lily explosa.

Pendant des jours et des jours la population sorcière a pleuré le Survivant. Qui pourrait croire que le Harry Potter après avoir encore survécu aurait utiliser de la nécromancie et aurait sombré après avoir fait sortir Sirius Black de derrière le voile.

Draco, Rémus et Sirius pleuraient. Harry était froid depuis bien longtemps, son cœur ne battait plus depuis plusieurs heurs qui se transformaient en jour et pour se pas les rassuré Séverus a affirmé qu'il était bel et bien mort et que rien ne pourrait le ramener à la vie même la magie qu'il a utilisé. Ils l'avaient emmené à l'infirmerie mais chacun restaient silencieux. Personnes ne pouvaient parler. Même Séverus est sur le point de pleurer, sa lèvre tremble mais il garde son masque impassible comme le Serpentard qu'il était (Potter l'avait sauvé pendant la bataille et depuis Séverus lui était reconnaissant).

Le silence était mortel, chacun pleurait pour diverse raison mais chacun pleurait parce que Harry et non Harry Potter était mort.

Tous les sorciers étaient venu près de Poudlard où fut retrouver le corps mais la cérémonie pour enterrer le corps étaient seulement pour ses intimes et même Rita Skiter m'a pas pu trouver l'endrois où reposerait la personne que tout le monde aimait.

Le fiancé de Harry, Draco Malfoy avait créé beaucoup de polémique 2 hommes ensembles et surtout un mangemort avec le Survivant n'avait pas fait bonne presse mais tout le monde en quelques mois avait accepté leur union. Draco resta, quelques minutes, avec le corps du défunt avant qu'il ne soit mis en terre et en cercueil.

Draco pleurait, pleurait encore et encore. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter/ Il ne peut pas concevoir la vie sans Harry. Ils devaient se marier cette été. Mais Harry voulait toute la famille alors il avait repoussé le mariage. Drago s'était mis en colère mais il avait compris.

Drago regardat les hommes qui mettait de la terre sur son homme. Il voulait les tuer pour faire cela. Mais rien 'n'aurait changé que Harry n'est plus ici, les coups de pioches continuaient de ramener de la terre. Dès la fin de la cérémonie, il décida de dire au revoir à leurs amis Pansy, Blaise mais aussi Hermione et Ron, mais aussi à leur famille puis il se suiciderait et il rejoindrait son amour. Drago pensait que c'était quelque chose de merveilleux. Il fut le premier à avoir déposer une rose.

Il restait près du cercueil même après que tout le monde ait mit une fleur de couleur différente sur celui-ci et soit partit.

Lors de la fin de la cérémonie, le silence était à son comble, si lourd, certaines larmes coulent sans bruits, Draco avait les yeux très rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, mais refusait de pleurer encore devant tous alors que dans quelques minutes il pourrait le rejoindre.

Le ciel aussi pleurait. Il réconfortait Draco et l'emmèna très haut sur une tour de Poudlard où Harry et lui s'était embrassé pour la première fois. Des éclairent zèbraient le ciel, le soir était venu et la lune apparaissait.

Un éclair attira petit à petit l'attention de Draco, il le vit foudroyé le cimetière. Pourtant, le rail de lumière vennait de détruire la pierre tombale et de retirer la terre qui était au dessus.

Draco eu un drôle de pressentiment. Il courrait. Il se retrouva à l'endroit où quelques heures plus tôt Harry fut enterré. Il ouvrit le cercueil comme pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là, endormi sans penser à rien d'autre que son sommeil éternel. Son amour aux yeux verts. Après qu'il est complètement ouvert le cercueil, une lumière se déposa sur son corps et un autre coup de tonnerre frappa Son Harry mais comme par magie (he he mort de rire pour l'expression) il était revenu à la vie et il papillonna des yeux!

Draco cria de joie. Il cria comme personne n'avait jamais crié. Il était heureux, simplement et délicieusement heureux. Il enlaça le Survivant qui portait de nouveau bien son nom.

Avec ces cris, Rémus, Sirius, Séverus et tout les autres accourent aux cris (qui de loin ressembaient à des cris de détresse) et virent le miracle : Harry avait de nouveau survécut !

Le couple était enlacé et Harry légèrement comateux embrasse doucement Drago.

-Draco, je t'aime ! Lui susurre t-il à l'oreille.

Celui-ci était au bord des larmes et s'accrochait à la chemise du Griffondor. Tout le monde à nouveau pleurait mais cette fois-ci de joie. Excepté Séverus qui lui sourit discrètement, ( un brin ironique, «hum, hum... le Survivant, encore le Survivant et toujours le survivant !» ).

Après que Harry fut mis debout et tenu par Drago qui lui enserrait son corps comme pour ne jamais le lacher.

-Draco, tu me fait des enfants ?

Tout le public ne s'y attendant pas se met à rire. Harry reçoit une claque sur la joue.

Drago lui sourit comme pour lui dire oui mais la baffe était sortit tout seul (ses nerfs avaient laché : trop précieux).

-Bah quoi pourquoi tu me frappes? Demanda Harry.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es là ? di Drago.

-Eh... Je crois que c'est grâce à maman. Je me suis retrouver dans un des enfers, je crois que c'est de l'esprit, j'ai pas très bien compris…

Il y eu des exclamations de toute part.

Harry continua :

-Elle a utilisé les dernières parcelles de magie en elle pour me sauver et elle m'a sauvé.

A cet instant, les lumières des éclaires se modifirent et Lily se matérialisa dans une forme fantomatique. L'assemblée est silencieuse et ne bougeait pas.

Lily se déplaça vers Harry.

– Bonjour ou Bonsoir ! Harry, mon tout petit, prend bien soin de toi.(elle l'enlace et lui fait un bisous sur la joue puis se tourne vers les autres) Et vous occupez vous bien de vous, prenez soin de vous et de vos âmes soeurs (en regardant et souriant vers Draco). Aimez-vous. Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, je vais rejoindre ton père, je suis heureuse de mon choix, je n'ai pas pu te le dire avant et j'ai du demandé au gardien pour revenir. Séverus, j'espère que tu pourras oublier le passé et t'ouvrir vers l'avenir tu t'en sortiras. A bientôt.

Et Lily Potter disparue pour rejoindre le paradis, main dans la main avec son époux.

FIN


End file.
